Digidestined Fun Ice-Skating
by BlazingCourage
Summary: Keseruan yang terjadi saat Digidestined bermain Ice-Skating. First fic. Warning: OOC, gaje, typo and many more.


Author:BlazingCourage

Disclaimer:Digimon milik Akiyoshi Hongo,saya pinjam karakter saja

Halo semuanya,ini fic pertama saya jadi maaf ya kalo jelek dan ga jelas,dari pada kelamaan mending langsung mulai aja ya

Happy Reading ^_^

Saat ini sekolah libur karena musim salju,dan Miyako lagi pengangguran di rumahnya dan ga tau mau ngapain

"Hawkmon,kamu punya ide biar ga pengangguran kayak gini?" Tanya Miyako "Mungkin buat suatu acara sama teman-teman" Jawab Hawkmon "Betul juga!,tapi acara apa?,Ayo Miyako,mikir,mikir!"

1 Jam Kemudian

Bola lampu muncul di kepala Miyako "BINGO!" Teriak Miyako dengan semangat 45 'Mikir kok lama' Pikir Hawkmon "Main ice-skating sama teman-teman,pasti seru tuh!" Miyako buru-buru nyari D-Terminalnya "Loh,mana D-Terminalku,biasanya kan di tas?" Ucap Miyako "Ada diatas meja,Miyako-san" Jawab Hawkmon sambil menunjuk ke meja di sebelahnya'Udah punya 4 mata,kok masih ga kelihatan' Miyako langsung ngetik undangan ke teman-temannya

Inoue Miyako:Hei semuanya,aku punya ide gimana kalo kita main ice-skating daripada pengangguran di rumah?

5 menit kemudian

Yagami Hikari:Idemu boleh juga,Miyako-san

Takaishi Takeru :Aku setuju

Motomiya Daisuke:Jika Hikari-chan setuju,aku juga setuju!

Izumi Koushirou:Good idea

Kido Jyou:Ide yang bagus

Tachikawa Mimi:Aku juga ikut!

Ishida Yamato:Aku ikut aja daripada nganggur

Yagami Taichi:Setuju!

Takenouchi Sora:Boleh juga

Hida Iori:Aku ikut,Tapi jam berapa?

Inoue Miyako:Jam 10 pagi ya,bukan malam

Hida Iori:LOL -_-

Ichijouji Ken:Aku juga ikut ya,kumpul dimana?

Inoue Miyako:Taman Odaiba,partner digimon dibawa aja ya

Semua:Siap boss!

Besoknya di Taman Odaiba

Semua sudah berkumpul kecuali Ken "Mana Ken?" Daisuke celingak-celinguk cari Ken "Motomiya,mencariku ya?" Ken tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang sambil membawa Wormmon dan menepuk bahu Daisuke yang membuat Daisuke kaget dan teriak "Astaga naga sambel gledek,siapa itu?!,Jangan ganggu aku!" Semua langsung bersweatdrop ria

"Ini aku Motomiya!" Ken langsung manggil Daisuke "Oh ternyata kau Ichijouji,aku pikir hantu,lain kali panggil dulu dong!" "Terserah kau,Daisuke" Ucap Ken dengan kesal dan agak sweatdrop "Sabar,Ken" Ucap Takeru "Ayo pergi teman-teman!" Ucap Miyako bersemangat "AYO!" Semua berteriak dengan semangat 45 dan lari meninggalkan Miyako,Miyako langsung sweatdrop

Sampai di arena Ice-Skating

"Miyako-san,bagaimana dengan para Digimon?" Tanya Iori "Eh,entahlah" Jawab Miyako "Kita biarkan mereka bermain di taman saja" Usul Joe "Setuju!" Semua langsung menyuruh Digimonnya ke taman sedangkan mereka main Ice-skating

Taichi segera memanggil Yamato "Hoi,Yamato ayo lomba,kita lihat siapa yang lebih hebat!" Ucap Taichi yang lagi standby "OK,siapa yang takut!" Balas Yamato sambil ikut standby "Aku pasti menang!/Tidak aku yang pasti menang!" Ucap Taichi dan Yamato

"Ready!,Set!,Gooooo!" Taichi dan Yamato segera melesat dengan kecepatan noss "Ya ampun,dasar mereka tidak pernah berubah" Ucap Sora sambil geleng-geleng melihat Taichi dan Yamato "Mereka melakukannya hal konyol lagi,semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa" Ucap Jyou "Aku harap begitu Joe-san" Ucap Iori

Koushirou mengajari Mimi main ice-skating "Pelan-pelan saja,Mimi-san" Ucap Koushirou sambil membantu Mimi "Iya,Koushirou-kun tenang saja" Jawab Mimi,tiba-tiba Mimi jatuh "Mimi-san,daijobu?" Koushirou segera membantu Mimi "Iya Koushirou-kun,Arigatou" Ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum,tiba-tiba Taichi dan Yamato muncul dari samping "Hoi,minggir kalian berdua!" Koushirou kaget dan ikut jatuh juga "Aduh,ini bukan hariku" Ucap Koushirou dengan kesal

Daisuke ingin membuat Hikari terkesan,Daisuke menghampiri Hikari "Hikari-chan,lihat ini" Daisuke mencoba meniru gaya skater profesional tapi epic fail dan jatuh "Aduh-duh" "Daisuke-kun,daijobu?" Hikari segera membantu Daisuke berdiri "Iya,Arigatou Hikari-chan" Ucap Daisuke sambil senyum-senyum "Makanya hati-hati,Dai jatuhmu itu memalukan" Takeru meledek Daisuke sambil menahan tawa "Awas Kau TAKERU!" Ucap Daisuke yang sudah naik darah dan ngejar Takeru "Kabur aja deh" Takeru segera kabur,mereka kejar-kejaran kayak anjing dan kucing (LOL)

Miyako bantuin Ken yang ga bisa main "Ayo Ken-kun,pelan saja" Miyako bantuin Ken dengan cara pegang tangan Ken "Iya,Miyako-san Arigatou" Ucap Ken "Miyako-san aku ingin bilang sesuatu" Sambung Ken "Apa Ken-kun?" Tanya Miyako,saat Ken mau ngomong Taichi dan Yamato muncul dari samping sambil ngebut

"Hoi,minggiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr!" Ucap Taichi dan Yamato sambil memberi isyarat tangan minggir karena mereka ditengah jalan

"Waaaaaaaa!" Ken dan Miyako langsung jatuh karena kaget "Woi!,kalian berdua harus tanggung jawab!" Miyako segera mengejar Taichi dan Yamato meninggalkan Ken yang masih jatuh "Gomennasai!,Miyako!,Ken!" Ucap Taichi dan Yamato sambil kebut-kebutan "Miyako-san!bantuin aku!" Teriak Ken sambil ngeluarin jurus puppy eyes biar Miyako bantuin dia,tapi Miyako tetap ngejar Taichi dan Yamato,jadi Ken dibantu Jyou dan Iori

"Ichijouji-san,kau kenapa?" Tanya Iori "Tidak ada apa-apa,kok" Jawab Ken "Ayo,Ken" Ajak Jyou sambil membantu Ken 'Haah,menyebalkan padahal tadi saat yang tepat buat ngomong itu,tapi gara-gara Taichi-san dan Yamato-san jadi epic fail rencananya' Pikir Ken

Sementara itu di Taman

Para Digimon bermain perang bola salju,mereka terbagi menjadi 2 tim yaitu:

Tim Godzilla:Agumon(Ketua),V-mon,

Hawkmon,Armadimon,Piyomon,Tentomon

Tim Beast:Gabumon(Ketua),Wormmon,

Tailmon,Patamon,Palmon,Gomamon

Tim Godzilla

"Jadi semua paham rencannya?" Tanya Agumon "Enggak" Jawab yang lain,Agumon langsung sweatdrop "Hah,dasar..." Ucap Agumon dengan kesal "Baik,aku akan ulangi,jadi begini..." Agumon menjelaskan lagi "Mengerti semua?" "Mengerti!"

Tim Beast

"Siap,semua?!" Tanya Gabumon "Siap!" Jawab semuanya dengan semangat 45 "OK,ayo kita bersiap" "OK!" Semua langsung standby tapi Patamon ga sengaja bersin tapi karena sampai saljunya kena Gabumon jadi Gabumon kayak Boneka salju (Kurang Hidungnya tuh,LOL)

Perang Dimulai!

"Semua Serang!" Teriak Agumon,semua langsung menyerang tapi Tim Beast membalas sedangkan Hawkmon dan Tailmon berusaha mengambil bendera lawan,mereka terus perang sampai pake jurus beneran

Sementara Para Digidestined

"Aku menang Yamato!" Seru Taichi "Kau hanya beruntung" Balas Yamato "Kalian berdua sama saja" Ucap Sora lalu menceramahi Taichi dan Yamato "Sudahlah,kita jemput para Digimon lalu kita makan siang" Ucap Takeru "OK!" Semua bersorak dengan semangat 45 dan segera lari ke taman meninggalkan Takeru yang sweatdrop

Di Taman

"Baby Flame!/Petit Fire!" Agumon dan Gabumon saling adu jurus yang hampir mengenai Taichi "Astaga naga sambel gledek!,Agumon WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Teriak Taichi,semua langsung bersweatdrop ria,Para DigiDestined jatuh kepleset karena licin dan timpa-timpaan,paling kasihan Taichi yang di paling bawah "SERANG!" Semua Digimon langsung maju dan para Digimon juga timpa-timpaan diatas Digidestined yang udah timpa-timpaan "ADUH!" Sedangkan Hawkmon dan Tailmon sudah dapat bendera lawan kaget "EH,kalian semua kenapa?!" "ITTAI!" Semua teriak kesakitan,apalagi Taichi yang pasti paling kesakitan 'Sial,harusnya hari ini kita ga main. Ice-skating' Pikir mereka semua

\- The End ^_^ -

Yo,minna gimana fic saya yang satu ini,ya ya ya saya tau jelek dan ceritanya membingungkan,

Juga typonya,saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya,

Sebenarnya ini based the true story,waktu itu saya teman-teman saya rame-rame main sepatu roda,ya jadi saya ganti jadi ice-skating padahal saya ga pernah main ice-skating,hehe

Saya lupa,daripada manggil BlazingCourage kepanjangan banget,mending panggil aja Couichi,saudaranya Kouji dan Kouichi! (LOL)

Kemungkinan fanfic berikutnya adalah pairing favorit saya,mana bunyi drumnya? (LOL -_-) TET!TET!TET!KENYAKO!penyambutan yang meriah ya,eh para Digidestined disana,gangguin ah,muahahahaha

(ketawa iblis + Evil face)

Bonus:Rencana Couichi gangguin Digidestined

Ken:Miyako-san,aku pengin ngomongin yang tadi

Miyako:Apa yang kamu pengin omongin?

Couichi:Udah,udah The End kok masih lanjut aja siapa yang suruh,bubar sana

Ken,Miyako:AWAS KAU! (mendeathglare + ngejar Couichi)

Couichi:Gawat nih,eh ada Taichi sama Takeru (menghampiri Taichi dan Takeru) Woi!Taichi,Takeru,bantuin aku dari amukan 2 iblis (jurus puppy eyes)

Taichi:(mendeathglare) Kenapa kamu bikin aku ketimpa di paling bawah?

Takeru:(mendeathglare) Kenapa kamu bikin aku ditinggal yang lain?

Couichi:Waduh,sekarang saya dikejar 4 iblis,OK tidak ada jalan lain,Dorumon REALIZE! (Ngeluarin Digivice versi Savers,LOL)

Dorumon:SIAP,MASTER!(keluar dari Digivice)

Couichi:Dorumon,bersiap untuk berubah

Dorumon:SIAP!Dorumon Shinka...Dorugamon!

Couichi:Ayo kabur Dorugamon,bye semuanya jangan lupa untuk review ya (Naik ke Dorugamon,dan melambaikan tangan)

Dorugamon:Bye semuanya,sampai nanti (menghilang bersama Couichi)

Ken,Miyako,Taichi,Takeru:Bye semuanya,Don't forget to review,WOI TUNGGU COUICHI! (Manggil Digimon masing-masing dan mengejar Couichi)

\- FIN -


End file.
